jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Three Sheets Dutong
:"I am Three Sheets Dutong, proud owner of this quaint little Teahouse". :–Three Sheets Dutong Three Sheets Dutong took possession of Old Mother Kwan's Teahouse after presenting her with an Imperial Writ. Under Dutong's supervision, the teahouse began its transformation into a tavern. He allowed Kwan to stay as a helper and steep tea, the waitress Yanwan was assigned to taking orders and former steeper Yanru became the barkeep. The Imperial Writ was forged by Dutong. The writ claimed that for hundred's of years Dutong's family owned the land, which Kawn's teahouse had been built on. Thus ownership of the land and anything on belonged to Dutong. Kwan was the only one to see the writ, but because of her age and poor eyesight she didn't recognize the writ as a forgery. After securing ownership of Kwan's teahouse, Dutong locked the writ away. Stages of Drunkenness Dutong spent his time in the teahouse drinking. Dutong usually went through three stages of drunkenness, described by Yanru, as he became progressively more drunk. Yanru could reverse Dutong's state by sending a restorative potion to sober him up. First Stage: Friendly :"Greetingsh and shalutations! Welcome to Mashter Dutong'sh teashoushe!" :–''Dutong Dutong would become very friendly but not all that drunk. This occurred after light drinking. '''Second Stage:' Depressed :"Yesh, I'm a worm! A filthy shnake. I'm a worthlessh wretched worm!" :–Dutong Dutong would slip into depression and sorrow. He complained about his worthless life and sins. This occurred after seven bowls of wine. Third Stage: Paranoid :"You! I've sheen you around here, shkulking around. Watching me. Why ish you following me? What do you want?" –Dutong Dutong would become paranoid and wouldn't allow people to speak to him. This occurred after nine bowls of wine. Confession :"Can I see the writ granting you ownership of this place?" :"Oh, certainly. The Imperial Writ is four hundred years old, and I just carry it around with me all the time and how it to complete strangers. Please!" :–The Player and Three Sheets Dutong Dutong saw the Player in his Teahouse as the he/she went to speak with Hui the Brave and then watched the Player dispatch a group of sailors. On first meeting the Player, Dutong invited him/her to have a seat and drink some tea. When the Player began to ask questions, Dutong refused because it would interrupt his drinking. The Player began to suspect Dutong's Imperial Writ was a fake and with the help of Yanru, put Dutong into the perfect drunken stage for a confession (stage two). Dutong confessed he made up the writ before his guard could give him the restorative potion. He tried to deny his confession and then offered the Player and Yanru 1000 silver to keep the forgery a secret. Fate If the Player refused Dutong's money: Dutong and his guard quickly left the teahouse and Tien's Landing. The teahouse reverted back to Kwan's ownership. Dutong's future and whereabouts are unknown. If the Player accepted Dutong's bribe: Dutong remained in control of the teahouse. He was also confident that the player cannot black mail him any further because Yanru, who was also paid off, would deny the forgery with Dutong. The situation at the teahouse remained the same. This completes Quest: Old Mother Kwan. Trivia *Three Sheets Dutong is a play on the expression 'three sheets to the wind' which means very drunk. At one time, British sailors had a sliding scale of drunkenness; three sheets was the falling over stage; tipsy was just 'one sheet in the wind', or 'a sheet in the wind's eye'. See this external page for more information. *Three Sheets Dutong is voiced by Wes Borg Category:People Category:Jade Empire Category:Tien's Landing